Marry me
by Avarizia
Summary: Ein Mädchen im viktorianischen England, das gezwungen wird, einen Mann zu heiraten.Songfic zu Marry me von Emilie Autumn


Oh, welche Pracht ich hier doch betrachte. Wunderschöne Kleider und ausgefallene Hüte! Oh, dieses herrliche rosa Dress mit der schwarzen Spitze an Ausschnitt und Brust! Doch so manch eine Dame sollte vielleicht weniger zulangen bei diesen köstlichen kleinen Küchlein. Verstohlen kichere ich mich hinein. Das ist nun wirklich nicht nett. Da fällt mir ein, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Wie unhöflich von mir.  
"Elizabeth!" Womit dann wohl ich gemeint wäre. Ja, mein Name ist Elizabeth Charlotte Longley. Wo ich mich befinde? Nun, momentan versuche ich, mir meine Langeweile auf einer der Gesellschaften meiner Mutter nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vermutlich kann ich froh sein, dass meine Mutter mich bis jetzt in Ruhe gelassen hat. So langsam wie möglich erhebe ich mich, streiche unauffällig die Falten aus meinem Kleid und bewege mich anmutig, zumindest versuche ich es, zu Frau Mama.  
Dort steht sie mit einem Herren, der ungefähr das Alter meines Vaters zu haben scheint. Abschätzend betrachte ich ihn genauer. Sein blondes Haar wird schon von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen, doch der buschige Schnurrbart jedoch leuchtet noch immer in seiner vollen, roten Pracht. Er ist der eher stämmige Typ, wie viele Herren seines Alters.  
"Elizabeth, das ist Thomas Jefferson Aldridge. Mister Aldridge, ich darf ihnen meine älteste Tochter Elizabeth vorstellen." Ich verbeuge mich leicht, doch Mister Aldridge scheint andere Absichten zu haben. Er greift mit seinen fleischigen Fingern nach meiner eher zarten Hand und drückt schließlich mit nassen Lippen einen Handkuss auf sie. Angestrengt versuche ich, mein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen.  
Als er sich wieder erhebt, betrachtet er mich eingehend. Was er sieht, scheint ihm zu gefallen, denn sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen. "Es freut mich wirklich sehr, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Longley. Mrs. Longley, sie haben eine wunderschöne Tochter."  
Meine Mutter scheint sich, im Gegensatz zu mir, sehr über dieses Kompliment zu freuen. Eifrig nickt sie, beugt sich verschwörerisch näher zu dem Walross, wie ich beschlossen habe, ihn zu nennen, und spricht in erregtem Ton: "Und sie ist noch nicht verheiratet!"  
Ich ziehe leicht ungläubig meine Augenbrauen hoch. Sie plant doch nicht wirklich, mich diesem Mann schmackhaft zu machen - oder doch?! Erneut mustert das Walross mich lüstern, doch ich habe Glück. Genau in dem Moment eilen meine Schwester Virginia und meine beste Freundin Ann zu meiner Seite. Sie knicksen kurz vor meiner Mutter und Mister Aldridge. "Es tut uns sehr Leid, aber wir müssen Beth jetzt entführen. Im Garten wird nun Verstecken gespielt!"  
Ich liebe diese beiden wirklich. Auf sie ist immer Verlass.  
Virginias Locken hüpfen auf und ab, so unruhig ist sie. Sie ist wirklich vernarrt in diese Spiele. Für mich ist dies nun eine willkommene Gelegenheit, vor dem Walross zu flüchten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich ja von einem stattlichen jungen, gutaussehendem Herren gefunden… In Gedanken versunken wende ich mich nach einem weiteren Knicks mit Ann und Ginny zum Gehen.  
Unterwegs wollen sie natürlich von mir hören, wer dieser "dicke, eklige Mann", wie Ann ihn treffend beschreibt, war. Bereitwillig erzähle ich ihnen alles bis ins kleinste Detail. Doch dazu bleibt nicht viel Zeit, denn wir müssen uns nun in dem großen Garten verstecken. Auf meinem Weg zu einem Versteck entdecke ich Benjamin, einen unserer Diener. Ich lächle ihm zu und erhalte daraufhin ebenfalls ein warmes Lächeln seinerseits. Also, ich hätte ja nichts dagegen, wenn er mich finden würde.  
Gespannt warte ich in meinem Versteck. Der Himmel verdunkelt sich mehr und mehr und hinter meiner Hecke kann ich inzwischen kaum noch etwas sehen. Ich liebe dieses Gefühl der Vorfreude, die gespannte Erwartung auf das Gefundenwerden.  
"Ah!", entfährt mir, als eine Hand meine Schulter ergreift und mich schließlich umdreht. Doch mit Entsetzen stelle ich fest, dass es nicht Benjamin ist, der mich leicht gegen die Hecke drückt.  
"Mister Aldridge!" Soviel zum Thema Glück.  
"Hübsche Elizabeth.", flüstert er und kommt meinem Gesicht immer näher. Ich rieche seinen schlechten Atem und muss fast würgen.

_,Marry me', he said - through his rotten teeth, bad breath - and then  
,Marry me instead of that strapping young goatherd'_

Entsetzt starre ich ihn an. "Heirate mich, du hübsche kleine Elizabeth." Dabei fährt er mir mit einer Hand durch mein schwarzes Haar, nimmt eine Strähne zwischen zwei wurstartige Finger und schnuppert mit seiner Nase daran. Ich wage kaum zu atmen. Schließlich reiße ich mich los und renne wieder in Richtung Haus…

_But when I was in his bed and my father had sold me  
I knew I hadn't any choice, hushed my voice  
Did what any girl would do_

Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Ich musste das Walross heiraten. Mrs. Elizabeth Charlotte Aldridge. Mein Vater hat mich tatsächlich dem Walross zur Braut gegeben. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto unsinniger erscheint mir die ganze Sache. Und jetzt liege ich hier, neben ihm. Er ist eingeschlafen, nachdem er über mich hergefallen war und meine ehelichen Pflichten in Anspruch genommen hatte. Immerhin ging es schnell. Wahrlich rekordverdächtig. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es nicht länger als zwei Minuten dauert?  
Ich liege also wach im Bett und starre die Decke an, während Thomas Jeffersons Schnarchen an meine Ohren dringt. Angestrengt versuche ich, positive Seiten und Vorteile dieser Ehe zu finden.

_And when I'm beheaded at least I was wedded  
And when I am buried at least I was married  
I'll hide my behaviour with wine as my saviour_

Und er hat einen wirklich guten Weinkeller. Alles äußerst vorzüglich. Ich habe ein Abkommen mit dem Koch und so bekomme ich auch nur die besten der Weine. Das hab ich ja auch wirklich verdient. Und diese Kleider, die er mir kauft! Ein bisschen komme ich mir vor, wie eine Puppe. Doch mir soll's recht sein.

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since soon I'll be dead_

Gestern habe ich nämlich herausgefunden, dass Mister Aldridge Witwer ist, zweifacher. Beide Male waren es sehr tragische Umstände, die seine Frauen in den Tod rissen. Man könnte es auch Unfälle nennen, doch ich glaube nicht daran. Natürlich bin ich da vermutlich die Einzige. Beide Damen waren wohl ungefähr in meinem Alter, als er sie heiratete. Wie passend, dieses Muster…

_,Marry me', he said, god, he's ugly, but fortune is ours  
Running in the gardens enjoying men, women and flowers_

Aldridges ältester Sohn kam gestern von einer langen Reise zurück. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass das Walross einen so attraktiven Sohn zeugen könnte. Lucas ist ein wahrer Schönling! Seine langen, dunklen Haare sind wahrscheinlich seidiger als meine, doch leider trägt er sie zu einem geflochtenen Zopf. Was würde ich dafür geben, meine Finger in ihnen festzukrallen. Nicht jede Dame hat einen so anziehenden Stiefsohn. Stiefsohn! Lucas ist älter als ich und er ist mein Stiefsohn! Nicht zu fassen. Leider nahm das Walross ihn gestern Abend sehr in Anspruch und ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, geschweige denn… Nun, lassen wir das.  
Ich liege bereits im Bett und mein Gemahl wird bald auftauchen und meine Pflichten erneut einfordern. Irgendwie muss ich das doch verhindern können. Vielleicht… mein Blick schweift zu meinem leeren Weinglas.

_Then I break a glass and I slit my own innermost thigh  
So that I can pretend that I'm menstru… well, unavailable_

Es funktioniert tatsächlich. Durch den Wein betäubt habe ich auch kaum Schmerzen gespürt. Und die wenigen waren es wert. Aldridge murrte etwas rum, bevor er sich auf und davon machte. Vermutlich muss nun irgendein armes Zimmermädchen unter seiner Wollust leiden. Doch das kümmert mich herzlich wenig, solange nicht ich als Matratze diene. Da kann mir doch niemand einen Vorwurf machen.  
Ich binde mir ein Stück Stoff um mein Bein, um die Blutung zu stoppen, und überlege, was ich mit meiner restlichen Nacht anfange. Aldridge wird sicherlich nicht mehr auftauchen. Vielleicht möchte mein Stiefsohn eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte von seiner liebestollen Stiefmutter hören?

_My life is arranged, but this union's deranged  
So I'll fuck who I choose for I've nothing to lose  
And when master's displeased I'll be down on my knees again_

Ich habe Glück. Lucas ist noch wach - und allein. Wie eine tüchtige Hausherrin frage ich ihn, ob er noch einen Wunsch hat. Er mustert mich neugierig, bevor er antwortet. Langsam schüttelt er schließlich den Kopf, fast so als wollte er einen Gedanken verscheuchen. Doch so leicht gebe ich nicht auf. Vielleicht bin ich inzwischen abgebrüht genug, um nicht mehr allzu sehr an meiner tugendhaften Erziehung festzuhalten. Außerdem hatte ich inzwischen genug Zeit, die wahren Gesichter und Angewohnheiten dieser ach so bewunderungswerten Menschen zu entdecken. Warum also sollte ich mich mit meinem Los anders verhalten? Oh, ich möchte nun keineswegs verbittert klingen, doch vielleicht kann man es als leichte Rechtfertigung sehen. Denn wer kann mir verdenken, dass ich als Mrs. Aldridge mein Leben wenigstens etwas nach _meinen_ Wünschen gestalten möchte? Ein bisschen Freude ist doch jedem vergönnt, nicht wahr?  
"Sie sind also voll und ganz… _befriedigt_, Lucas?", frage ich absichtlich zweideutig.  
Lucas hebt etwas verwundert die Augenbrauen. Langsam bewege ich mich auf ihn zu und bleibe schließlich etwa einen Meter vor ihm stehen. Nicht ein einziges Mal weicht mein Blick dem seinen aus. Doch als ich nun erneut das Wort erhebe, mustere ich ihn von oben bis unten.

"Wenn ich _irgendetwas_ für Sie tun kann…?"

Seine Jacke hatte er bereits ausgezogen, als ich reingekommen war. Und scheinbar war er auch gerade dabei gewesen, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. ,Wie passend', denke ich und grinse in mich hinein. Auf meinem Gesicht jedoch breitet sich nur ein einladendes Lächeln aus.  
"Es würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ich Ihnen einen Wunsch erfüllen könnte."  
Erneut gehe ich einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ich kann sehen, wie er im Inneren mit sich ringt.  
"Einen Wunsch, Beth?"  
Scheinbar weiß er nicht genau, was er von meinem Angebot halten soll. Ich kann in seinem Blick sehen, dass er nicht abgeneigt ist. Doch er braucht offenbar noch einen kleinen Wink meinerseits. Mit einem weiteren Schritt löse ich die Distanz zwischen uns schließlich komplett auf, lege eine Hand auf seine Brust und schaue zu ihm hinauf. Endlich scheint er, darauf einzugehen.  
"Einen Wunsch, ja?", wiederholt er sich. "Nun, vielleicht fällt mir tatsächlich etwas ein, was mich befriedigen könnte." Seine warmen, weichen Lippen berühren meine rechte Wange und wandern von dort aus zu meinen bebenden Lippen. "Oder jemand.", ergänzt er, zieht mich näher an sich heran und lässt seine Zunge in meinen Mund gleiten.  
Ein Schaudern durchläuft mich und mein gesamter Körper zittert vor freudiger Erwartung, als er mir mit fahrigen Fingern den Knoten, der das Kleid zusammenhält, öffnet. Endlich greife ich in sein wundervolles Haar und ziehe Lucas näher zu mir heran. Er fängt an, meinen Hals zu küssen und arbeitet sich weiter nach unten…

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since soon I'll be dead_

Wie herrlich es doch nun in diesem Haus ist. Wie schön und erfüllend das Leben sein kann, wenn man es sich so zurechtbiegt, wie man es haben möchte. Doch wie käme ich dazu, keine Vorsicht walten zu lassen?

_When dining on peacock I know I won't swallow  
Through balls, births and bridge games I know what will follow  
We're coupled together through hell, hurt and hunger  
Or at least until husband finds someone younger_

Welch Glück ich doch habe, dass ich noch so blutjung bin! In einem Monat ist mein neunzehnter Geburtstag. Immerhin sind die ehemaligen Mrs. Aldridge erst Anfang zwanzig gestorben. Ist das nicht beruhigend? Dennoch merke ich, dass mehr vor mir erwartet wird.  
Mein Bauch fängt an, dicker zu werden. Und tatsächlich bleibt meine Regel aus. Wie schön, dass ich nun noch mehr Nächte mit Lucas verbringen kann. Und oh, wie gierig Aldridge auf meinen hübschen, runden Bauch starrt. Er wagt es nicht mehr, mich anzufassen, seit ich schwanger bin.

_Yes, fertilization is part of my station  
I laugh as he drabs me in anticipation  
Of sons who will run things when I'm under covers  
But whose children are they?  
Why, mine and my lover's!_

Bald wird mein Kind auf die Welt kommen. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und das Walross bekommt vorher noch ein Herzleiden? Dann wäre ich die trauernde Witwe, derer sich Aldridges Sohn zuwendet und sie um seines Vaters Andenken willen heiratet. Schließlich würde er das Anwesen erben. Und das Vermögen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich nicht erneut auf mein Glück verlassen…

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wearWhat beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since I'll soon be dead  
What beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
So why do I wish I was…_


End file.
